The Fall of the Phantom
The Fall of the Phantom is the 28th episode of Power Rangers Turbo. It is the sixth episode of the Phantom Ranger arc, which has a major turning point for the Phantom Ranger. It also marks first appearance of the Rescue Megazord combo. Synopsis In need of a power source to energize the stolen Turbo Megazord, Divatox plans to steal the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby. To get close enough to it, Divatox and General Havoc exploit Cassie's fixation on the Phantom Ranger, leading to her capture in hopes of luring him out. Plot At Angel Grove High School, Cassie's daydreaming of the Phantom Ranger is interrupted by Mr. Caplan, who is not pleased at her lack of interest towards her upcoming test. In the Space Base, Metallosaurus has just gotten its latest upgrades while work on the stolen Turbo Megazord continues. When General Havoc informs Divatox of the Phantom Ranger's reliance on his Power Ruby, she demands that he bring it to her. Having gotten an anonymous note to meet "a friend" at the park, Cassie arrives to meet the Phantom Ranger but gets ambushed and captured by Havoc instead. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull are trying to convince the rest of Cassie's friends to put on fake Ranger costumes and appear during the Monster Tour (unaware of the irony). When they realize that Cassie is late, they head to the Power Chamber and start a search for her. They don't get long to wait as General Havoc appears on the monitor, where he reveals his plan to turn a sleeping Cassie to stone with Garbanian Dust unless the Phantom Ranger is brought to him. Justin traces his call to the Sirrus Dimension, but Dimitria warns that it's likely a trap due to how easy the trace was. As the Rangers morph and arrive, Elgar and Rygog are waiting for them with Piranhatrons. Despite their efforts, the Rangers are unable to stop Rygog from dusting Cassie and petrifying her. Once the pirates leave, the Phantom Ranger appears and uses his Power Ruby to restore Cassie to normal... except "Cassie" turns out to be Havoc in disguise. He grabs the Phantom Ranger and they both vanish. As the Rangers retreat to the Power Chamber in failure, Divatox boasts her victory to a captive Cassie while the Phantom Ranger is brought to her. Using a sudden burst of strength, he knocks Cassie's communicator to her and she teleports away, but he cannot follow due to being too weak without his Power Ruby. Divatox orders Havoc to deal with the Rangers while she handles the Phantom Ranger. In Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull's Monster Tour grinds to a halt when their "Power Rangers" are recognized as fakes by the crowd. The Rangers arrive to meet with Cassie, just as Havoc and a very familiar giant monster appears -- Metallosaurus is back for Round 3, and it has the Phantom Ranger in its claw. Using their Rescuezords in High Stance Mode, the Rangers get their ally to safety and begin attacking Metallosaurus in tandem. After weakening it, the Rescuezords are brought together into the Rescue Megazord, which completely destroys Metallosaurus in a hail of missiles. However, the Phantom Ranger is gone again when the Rangers return to meet him. In the Space Base, Havoc takes his leave to begin construction of a new Metallosaurus, ending his presence on Earth. However, Divatox still has the Turbo Megazord and the Power Ruby, and she is forming a new plan. While Alpha 6 continues to search for the Phantom Ranger, he is weakly staggering through a tunnel in an unknown location... Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Ali Afshar as Phantom Ranger (voice) (as Alex Dodd) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Tom Wyner as General Havoc (voice) Notes *Cassie's last name "Chan" is first mentioned in this episode. *This episode marks the closest time the show has come to revealing the Phantom Ranger's identity, during the scene where he and Cassie are held captive aboard the Subcraft and Divatox almost removes his helmet. His identity was to be revealed in "Countdown to Destruction" in the following season but the moment was scrapped and because of it, his identity remains a mystery to this day. *This is the final appearance of the main hallway's classroom of Angel Grove High School. The final time the school is shown, only the main hallway will be seen, also for its final time. *Ms. Appleby (who last appeared in "Alarmed and Dangerous") is mentioned for the final time in the PR franchise. At this point, she is still teaching at Angel Grove High School (possibly transferred to an offscreen classroom), but is not mentioned or seen again after this point with her ultimate fate being left unanswered. *General Havoc makes his final speaking appearance here. He'll next appear in Power Rangers in Space's "From Out of Nowhere" and "Countdown to Destruction". Also unlike his Sentai Counterpart who dies when Braking (Metallosaurus's Carranger counterpart) gets destroyed, Havoc survives and leaves Earth to build a new Metallosaurus. Errors *When the Metllosaurs scared the Monster Tourists, it was in it's regular mode again. Songs *Invincible *You Are the Power Team (instrumental) See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Turbo Category:Episode